Arms Wide Open
by Starfire
Summary: Zhane has a few surprises.


**Disclaimer:**_ Saban owns the Power Rangers. I am just borrowing them for my imaginations and my idea's. All new character and plot lines belong to me. Hopefully I don't blow a fuse in my brain for writing so much. Well have a nice day if you have any questions please e-mail me. _

**Authors Note:**_ This is a fic that takes place when Zhane is with the rebellion after he leaves the Astro Rangers. Also this is a fic and only a fic. Also for other matters, I posted this fan fiction with a different Alias before, however it does belong to me. ^_^_

**Arms Wide Open **   
By Starfire 

" Failure is not a option." Those words echo around the base of the Rebellions. The Silver Astro Ranger stood in the mist of the gathering of the rebel forces against Dark Specter. " We are gathered here to fight for our civilization and for the survival of good." Zhane watch the Commanding General named Ketosh. He was a middle age man with brown hair and faint gold highlights. 

_In a way,_ Zhane mused. _The man could be Andros if it weren't for the harsh scar across his face._ He kept silent while the General Ketosh kept on his ever-motivating speech. 

" We will have Victory or DEATH!!" The general last finished as all the people gathered together and chanted, Victory or Death! 

Zhane quietly walked away from the scene to the strategic arena. He had been on the rebel base for several months it seems. He couldn't stay on Earth any longer. He didn't feel like he belonged there anymore. His best friend, Andros was older, and he had a team, which he belonged to, and the yellow ranger. _I am alone now._ He thought to himself. _All alone like I was in that tube when I've woke up._ He shivered at the thought of the tube that he awoken to. Thinking he was going to be buried alive. So scared he was and that was when the thought of walls begin to close in all around him. 

A hand landed on his shoulder startling him out of his misery and fears. "Zhane are you alright?" It was General Ketosh; he had left his deafening words to the rebel that filed out of the area already into their fighter wings. 

The silver ranger nod his head and his ever-charming smile came on. "Yeah I am alright." _Sure Zhane, your ripe as an ox cart._ He thought sarcastically. 

_*You know you can trust me, Zhane.*_ The General projected to him softly wishing not to intrude on his solitude. 

Zhane smiled sadly. "There is nothing you can do for me." *Now one can help me…* He uncarefully projected. 

General Ketosh looked upset. "Was it that girl you were telling me about?" He cock his head as he touch the young mans shoulder. "The one that you can't have?" _Hopefully I am not going to be BBQ for asking._

The silver ranger nod his head sadly. "I can't have..her…for she is in love with another." He glanced down at his shoes. Many people had seen him as a annoying man, but in truth he just use that personal trait to keep people away. He has lost his little brother in the attack on KO-35. He still could hear the scream for help as he fought the monster that almost took his life. 

***Flash Back*** 

"ZHANE LOOK OUT!!" The red ranger cried as the monster quickly striked in a deadly blow. The silver ranger block the monsters blow and sliced him with his super silverizer. *Thanks Andros.* He thought to his friend that kept on fighing a crab monster. 

"Zhane….help Zhane…." A little boy of ten was running away from a pack of quantron. The boy had silver hair with blond speckles and a locket was around his neck. He was dress in blue and ran quickly toward his brother. 

Zhane glanced up," Jet….Jet…..don't come here..Jet !!!" _*Run..Jet…Run the other way!!* _He thought frantically at his brother. 

But his brother kept running toward him, Zhane saw a sort of metallic circle heading on the floor, his eyes widen in horror at the realization that it was a platonic bomb. "JET NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" His voice was hoarse as he ran toward his brother as fast as his could, Jet's black boots touch the detonator in a step and his eyes were ridget on his brother. 

"ZHANE HELP ME!!!" * HELP ME!!!* The words scream into Zhane's mind in a little gold star then all of a sudden it exploded into little pieces. He watch as his brother exploded into a blaze or red following with the quantrons with him. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO," The silver ranger cried out in pain. 

The red ranger's head snapped up in startlement at his best friends pain. "Zhane?" He asked in confusion as he kept on fighting the monster. That gave the monster a gap to get right through. 

Zhane heard cries of pain. "NO I won't lose another one." He screamed out as he ran toward Andros. "ANDROS!!!" He quickly ran toward the monster and struck it. "YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY YOUR NOT TAKING AWAY MY FRIEND!!" He fought hard and long but his rage couldn't sustain the fight he screamed out to Andros. "ANDROS RUN!!!!" He felt the strikes coming to his back and the pain singed his back. _At least now I be with my brother._ He thought. * ANDROS RUN!!!* He projected to his friend on last time as he fell backwards with the monster and felt noting more. 

"ZHANE NO!!!" The red ranger cried out in pain. 

***Flash Ended*** 

Ketosh glanced sadly at the young man. _He suffer so..much I just wish there was a way I could elevate his pain._ He sighed and look curious at a locket around the silver ranger's neck. "Zhane..what is that ?" He gestured to the necklace. 

Zhane glanced up from his memories and automatically reach for his locket and open it and stared inside. "This was given this necklace from my parents." He rub his finger against the metal just to remember and feel them near him. "The boy sitting next to me is Jetita, but I call him Jet for short. He was my brother…" 

"Was?" Ketosh quired in puzzlment. 

"Yeah…he died on the attack on KO-35 right in front of my eyes." Zhane stared at the picture almost hoping to see his brother jump out alive and yell out his name. _I miss you so much Jet. I always will. Forgive me..for letting you die…_ He felt tears enter his eyes and his brother's gray eyes almost seem to look at him sadly. _Must me my imagination._ He thought bitterly. No one knew his pain, the red ranger would have not realize that he remember anything that occurred during the battle. But he remembered everything like it was yesterday. 

Ketosh shook his head in sympathy. "Many died..in that battle….." 

"Yes many died." Zhane whispered in a guilt ridden voice. "We should have saved them." _I should have been able to save them._ He thought grimly. _Gee now I sound like Andros. I wonder when we switch roles of guilt. _

Ketosh patted the young mans shoulder and walked with him toward another intricated ground tunnels to the hanger bay. "Listen Zhane….to be happy…you must search for what is in your heart." His eyes clouded at the thought." For if you don't..you will regret all that has happened." 

Zhane looks confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I know…that if you don't try for love…and you don't go for what you want. You will regret and you will be miserable." The older man instructed the younger man. "Find what you need Zhane for all love isn't unrequitated." He pat the man on the back. "Remember love is a illusion but the greatest one of all. Enjoy the moments of your life and hold it close and dearly for those are what make life worth it." 

The silver ranger stared in shock at the man before him. He would have never consider Ketosh one that would say these things to him. Usually the general was a private person no one pretty much knew anything about him. "I guess…" He responded awkwardly at the man before him. _What am I suppose to do now? I can't leave when we are in the mist of the battle._

General Ketosh found himself grinning at the confused man before him. "Here…I need you to take this message to the ranger. It seems we had a lead from a person to where Zordon might be." He handed Zhane a package. "BTW young ranger…" His voice held a sort of teasing tone. "Who is this lucky girl?" 

Zhane glance up unsure and responded with out a second thought. "Her name is Cassie Chan." _The only one I ever loved even though I try to forget her._ He thought grimly. 

"Well then this Cassie is a really lucky girl." He pat Zhane on the back. "Go get her…before it is to late." He then walked out of the area. 

Zhane look up at the star. _Maybe I should do it._ With that final thought he summon his galaxy gilder and headed toward the stars to find his destiny. 


End file.
